Jezebel
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Krillin takes 18 out on a date. Only problem is, Maron shows up trying to get Krillin back! Who will wind up as Krillin's girl? R/R! *Songfic*


Disclaimer-I don't own any DBZ characters mentioned

Summary-Krillin takes 18 out on a date. Only problem is, Maron shows up trying to win Krillin back! Who will get him: 18, or Maron?

Jezebel

Krillin coughed nervously. His nerves were on edge. He was actually going to ask 18 out on a date!

It was two weeks after the Cell Games. 18 had showed up at Kame House just a few hours after Krillin returned home. Krillin had invited her to stay here, and she had accepted with merely a nod and a faint smile of thanks. She had said she had no idea where 17 was, so this was her last place. Krillin was thinking that maybe she knew, but wanted to stay with him instead of her brother. In fact, he was hoping that.

18 sat on the roof of Kame House, taking in the breeze and watching the sunset on the sea's edge. Her thoughts were on Krillin. She, indeed, knew exactly where 17 was. In fact, 17 knew the scheme she was pulling. She was becoming attached to the shorty. 

"Ahem," a voice said behind her.

18 turned her head. Krillin was standing there, looking very nervous.

"Yes?" she asked.

'Lord, give me strength,' Krillin thought. "18, um…would you…would you go out with me to a karaoke bar?"

There he'd said it. Now he braced himself for a cold 'no' and the brush-off.

18 smiled. "Sure."

Krillin just about fainted. "Really?"

"Of course," 18 said, standing up. "When?"

"In about an hour," he said, still absorbing the shock.

"Be ready by then," 18 said, turning back to watch the sunset.

"Um, okay," Krillin said, turning and flying away.

About an hour later, Krillin stood in the living room. He was wearing a pair of dress jeans and a white shirt, a black jacket over it. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"So Krillin, how do I look?" 18 asked, coming down the stairs.

Krillin stared, his jaw dropped open.

18 was wearing a tight black dress with loose straps below her shoulders. She had pulled her hair back in a braided bun.

"Oh my God," Krillin said. "18, you…you look gorgeous!"

"Thank you," she said breezily. "Well, are we going now?"

"Yeah!" Krillin said, sounding a little too eager.

The two went outside. Krillin threw the sub capsule in the water and they were off.

Krillin and 18 entered the karaoke bar. It was dark and semi-crowded. Most of the lights were on the stage, where various people were singing their favorite songs. Krillin and 18 were showed to a table and they ordered some wine.

"Oh my God!" an annoying, high-pitched voice yelled.

Both Krillin and 18 turned to look…and saw Maron!

"Krillin! Is that you?" Maron squealed. She ran right over to the table and sat at the extra seat. "How've you been?"

"Fine," Krillin answered.

Maron signaled the waitress and ordered some wine. "So, who's she?" She pointed to 18.

"My name's 18," 18 said coldly. "You must be Maron." 'So, _this_ is the slut who dumped Krillin,' she thought to herself.

"How's life been to you?" Krillin asked Maron, just to make polite conversation.

"Fine!" Maron said. "I've got myself a mansion with a bunch of servants. I just dumped my last boyfriend, though. He wasn't what I wanted." Maron took a sip of the wine. "I've got myself a karaoke bar. In fact, it's _this_ karaoke bar!:

18 was getting really ticked really fast.

"So Krillin," Maron continued. "Do you want to come over to my mansion later…_tonight_?"

18 slammed her fist on the table and stood up. "Krillin, I'll be back later." She turned and stomped off.

"What's her problem?" Maron asked Krillin disgustedly.

"I don't know," Krillin lied quickly. 'God, Maron's lucky. 18 could've blasted her to a million pieces.'

"And it appears we have a new singer!" the announcer yelled. "This young woman calls herself 18 Gero!"

Both Krillin and Maron's heads snapped up to look at the stage. Sure enough, 18 was standing up. She was glaring at Maron intensely. Then she snapped her fingers at the band players. A fiddle and the drums began playing a southern song. 18 grabbed the microphone. "This is for you, Maron," she said. Then she opened her mouth and began singing.

__

I give him love the best I can

But you don't seem to understand

It's not always deep, but it's always true

And he does not belong to you

Hey, I do not forgive, and I do not forget

I will fight for love until the death

Jezebel, save your charms

He'll be back here in my arms

Oh, how quickly you forget

He's not yours yet

He is not yours

Not yet

Gonna throw on this cotton dress

Put lilac scent on the back of my neck

Walk barefoot down that mountainside 

Straight to your door

Girl, you can't hide

'Cause I do not forgive, and I do not forget

I will fight for love until the death

Jezebel, save your charms

He'll be back here in my arms

Oh, how quickly you forget

He's not yours yet

He is not yours

Not yet

Standin' out in the pouring rain

Callin' out my lover's name

I know he won't leave me in the cold

Send my baby home

Send my baby home

Jezebel, save your charms

He'll be back here in my arms

Oh, how quickly you forget

He is not yours yet

(He's not yours yet)

He's not yours yet

(He's not yours yet)

He is not yours

Never

The song ended on a string of fiddle.

Krillin stood up and started whistling wildly. He began cheering as loud as he could while the rest of the crowd started in as well.

"You can forget my offer!" Maron yelled, standing up and stomping away.

Krillin couldn't care less.

18 jumped off the stage and ran to Krillin. She leaned over…and gave him a kiss exactly like the first one she gave him last year.

And so, 18 and Krillin became a couple. Later on, they eloped at an island even remoter than Kame Island. And in December…

"Let's call her Marron," 18 said, holding the newborn in her arms.

"Why?" Krillin asked.

"So I'll have a daily reminder of the obstacle I went through to get her Daddy."

Krillin kissed 18's cheek. "Honey, you had no competition at all."

Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!!!!!


End file.
